The invention relates to a frequency correlator and, more particularly, to a correlator of electrical signals.
The invention is applicable notably to an information-processing device that correlates very wide band (typically 1 to 20 GHz) signals. This device, which uses the non-linear optical properties of monomode optical fibers (the Kerr effect) is particularly well suited to the processing of signals having a wide instantaneous passband. This invention is based on a spatial integration of optical non-linearities induced in a monomode fiber. It can be extended to the making of wideband programmable filters.